Destiny
by HarryPotterFreakEver
Summary: Blaise has been watching Hermione for six long years, falling in love with her along the way. He's tired of hiding in the shadows & decides that now is the time he's going to declare his feelings. He has no idea how Hermione will react to his confession..


Title: Destiny

Rating: M

Pairing: Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: Blaise has been watching Hermione for six long years, falling in love with her along the way. He's tired of hiding in the shadows, and decides that now is the time he's going to declare his feelings. He has no idea how Hermione will react to his confession, but he's pleasantly surprised by her reaction.

Chp. 1- Six Long Years

Hermione reached up to place another book in its rightful place. The library was completely empty, and Hermione had pleaded with Madam Pince to allow her to stay in the library after-hours. The older woman had finally conceded with a smile, and Hermione had promised to place all her books back where they belonged when she was done, which was exactly what she was doing at the moment.

It was already an hour past curfew, but Hermione was Head Girl, so she wasn't going to get in trouble. She thought she was alone in the library, but for once, she was wrong.

A lone student stood in the shadows, watching her. Hermione was completely oblivious to the male staring at her, as she always was. He'd been watching her for over an hour, and she had yet to spot him.

He sighed with frustration and slowly moved out of the shadows, coming to a stop just a few feet away from Hermione. He leaned against the bookshelf she was placing one of her books on, and waited for her to notice him.

It took her a few moments, but finally she realized that there was another occupant in the library with her. She placed her hand upon her racing heart as she stared over at him.

"Merlin you scared me Zabini. What are you doing in here? If you've come to annoy me, you can just save your breath. I'm in a bad enough mood as it is..."

Blaise smirked softly to himself, sending her a surprised look.

"What's got your knickers in a twist Granger?"

Hermione glared over at him and continued to shelf her books. After a few minutes of silence, she finally spoke again.

"If you really want to know...It's Professor Snape. He gave me a horrid grade on my last essay."

Blaise stifled a chuckle, and went for an understanding look when Hermione glared softly at him.

"What grade did he give you Granger?"

Hermione sighed at his question, and looked around to make sure no one else was in the room. She didn't want anyone else finding out about her horrible grade.

"A ninety five..."

Blaise burst out laughing at this, and Hermione placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him. How dare he laugh at her grade?

"You think that's funny Zabini?"

Blaise cleared his throat before folding his arms over his chest.

"Of course not Granger...I really don't see what the problem is though. A ninety five from Snape is a good grade, and I'm surprised you even got that high of a grade."

"I'll have you know Zabini that I get perfect scores on everything."

"Oh Merlin Granger...Please tell me that you're not going to pout over an A paper."

"Screw you Zabini...I pride myself on my good grades, and now that essay has thrown my whole average off skew."

"You're making a big deal out of nothing Granger...You still have the highest marks in Hogwarts, so excuse me if I'm not about to cry you a river."

Hermione flushed a bright red, and returned to shelving her books. Blaise watched her as her skirt swayed seductively along with her hips with each step she took. His eyes sparkled with interest and Hermione paid him no attention. Well he was definitely going to have to change that...

Hermione stood up on her tippy toes, trying to reach a high shelf to put her last book away. Blaise took this golden opportunity to go behind her and he grabbed the book from her hand, pressing himself into her body as he quite easily placed the book on the top shelf.

Hermione gasped in surprise at the feel of his body pressed against her back, spinning around to face Blaise. He was standing there now, his body centimeters from her's. Hermione gulped before looking up into Blaise's baby blue eyes. He was just standing there, towering over her at the moment. He was at least 6'2", which would put him at a full ten inches taller than Hermione.

"Um...You have to get going Zabini...It's an hour past curfew, and you shouldn't be out. I'm Head Girl and I can't condone with this rule breaking..."

Hermione trailed off when she saw that Blaise had no intention to leave. He was still just staring down at her. Hermione licked her dry lips and went to move from between the shelf and Blaise's body. He was too quick for her though, and placed his hands on either side of her face, blocking her in. Hermione nibbled on her bottom lip, which was a habit of her's when she was extremely nervous.

"Zabini..."

Blaise placed a finger over her lips, shushing her. Hermione could feel her heart racing as Blaise slowly traced her lips with his finger. After a couple minutes, he leaned close and covered her lips with his. At first she just stood there, but soon passion overcame her. She pressed herself into Blaise's body, reaching her hands up to play with his hair. He was slouching at the moment to make up for the major height difference between them.

The kiss was passionate and sparks flew as Blaise kissed her. Hermione kissed Blaise back with everything she had, knowing there was no way she could compare with his skill, but trying her hardest. His lips felt wonderful upon her's, and she could not get over how full and supple his lips actually were. They were much softer and fuller than they looked from a distance.

He's a fantastic kisser, Hermione mused to herself. He knew just how to move his lips, and he had the perfect speed and pressure. His kiss was definitely not weak, but something she would remember for years to come.

Blaise stealthfully slipped his hands under her robes, trailing his hands tentatively over her curves. Hermione moaned softly when she felt his hand brush cautiously against her breast. She could feel Blaise smiling softly against her lips at the sound of her moan, and this is when Hermione pulled her lips away from his. Her chocolate brown eyes were glittering with amazement and joy, but she told herself she needed to stop this before it went too far.

"Zabini...We can't do this...We're complete opposites and neither of our friends would approve. So I think it would be best if you just go now..."

Hermione tried to get out of his arms, but he wasn't letting her go anywhere.

"Bloody hell Zabini...Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"The question is Granger...Why do you have to be so pigheaded? I've never had the pleasure of knowing a woman who is as stubborn as you are..."

"Is that supposed to be a complaint or a compliment?"

"Both...I wouldn't change anything about you, but you are a tad too stubborn. Why don't you ever just loosen up, and go with the flow?"

"I'm a planner Zabini...I like to have everything in order. I'm not the go with the flow type of girl..."

"Well you can be flexible, can't you?"

"Flexible with what," Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at his question.

Blaise sent a seductive grin her way, causing butterflies to erupt within her stomach.

"With this," Blaise said in a husky whisper before smashing his lips down upon her's again.

The kiss took her breath away at first, because he was kissing her with such intensity. Hermione threw caution to the wind, and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. Blaise smiled and wrapped his arms around her petite waist, drawing her as close as she could come to his lean, muscular body.

Hermione could feel his hard, warm body against her own, sending shivers of delight down her spine. She could feel Blaise's hands roaming under her cloak, sliding over her curves with ease. He slipped one cool hand up Hermione's shirt and she shuddered with pleasure when she felt his hand cupping her breast through her black lace bra. Blaise broke their lips apart when they were both becoming dizzy from lack of breath.

He took this opportunity to trail kisses along her jawline, to her neck, sucking softly on her collarbone before nibbling along her shoulder. Hermione let loose a soft moan despite herself and her eyes fluttered closed when she felt Blaise harden against her. He groaned softly before trailing kisses up to her ear. Blaise sucked softly on the sensitive skin below Hermione's ear, driving her crazy.

She practically purred with content, and she clung to Blaise, running her hands through his shaggy black hair as he left a nice mark behind on her neck. At the moment she couldn't care less, because it felt amazing...She felt his teeth nip at the sensitive mark he'd left and she arched her back at the new sensation.

Blaise smiled softly against her skin before trailing kisses up to her ear. Hermione could feel him, hard as a rock, poking her stomach at the moment. He was quite hunched over since their major height difference, but he was careful to leave their lower halves together. She felt him rub his hips against her's sensually, and Hermione gasped at how wonderful this all felt.

Merlin he was good with his body...

Blaise tugged softly on her earlobe before tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue. Hermione let a soft groan escape at this, and she heard him chuckle softly in her ear. His warm breath was falling upon her ear at the moment, and she turned her head to face him.

He gave her a soft smile before running his nose up and down the side of her neck, nuzzling the smooth, and utterly soft skin. He couldn't get enough of her vanilla scent, and he couldn't believe how soft her skin was. It was the smoothest he had ever felt before. Then with her luscious curves, and petite height and frame...Well she was definitely and completely feminine.

Draco didn't see it, but he was blind. She absolutely perfect...She was intelligent, feisty, and quick-witted. She was absolutely bloody gorgeous, and he'd been waiting for an opportunity like this to present itself for a long time now. He'd been lusting over this brunette since the first time he'd laid eyes upon her in the Great Hall during their sorting. He remembered hoping and praying that she would be placed in Slytherin, so he would have plenty of opportunities to talk to her since he knew that he would be placed in that house, just like the hundreds of generations of Zabinis before him had been.

He had cursed his rotten luck when she had been placed in Gryffindor, his rival house. He vowed that one day, somehow, he'd find a way to win her over and have her in his arms. She had definitely changed over the years, but in very good ways. Her body was absolutely amazing now, even better than her old one. She had been rather flat for the first six years they'd went to school together. The summer had been very good to her, helping her blossom from a pretty teen to a beautiful woman. He remembered seeing her getting off the train at the end of their sixth year, and on September first, he saw her again and he wouldn't have recognized her if he hadn't been infatuated with her for six long years. Her eyes were still the same...A dark brown color, like two pools of milk chocolate. They had always been big and expressive, and they happened to be one of his favorite features upon his witch.

Her hair had tamed itself finally, going from its normal, unruly curls to soft ringlets. It was still the same color, a light shade of brown. It reminded him of a toffee color, and he had always wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

Blaise slipped a hand into her loose curls, and sighed quietly to himself. It was smooth as silk, running through his fingers easily. Blaise ran his hand from her hair to cup her chin. He tilted her head up, so Hermione was staring up at him. Her eyes were half closed, and glittering happily. Blaise felt his heartstrings tug at the look upon her face. He stared down at her lips, which were curved upwards in a half smile at the moment.

He kept his eyes trained upon her lips, which were yet another feature he loved on Hermione. Her bottom lip was fuller than her top, and often her lips fell in a natural pouty look. It looked utterly adorable upon her...Her lips were a pretty shell pink color, and she rarely wore anything upon her lips which he liked. He loved the color they were, and it went well with her flawless ivory skin.

Her nose was adorable, and she crinkled it sometimes when she was disgusted or angry. Her laugh was musical, and he loved hearing it. He couldn't remember how many times he wished that it was he who was making her laugh, and not her two best friends. There was nothing romantic going on between any of the members of the trio, but he still couldn't help his jealous nature. He knew that Hermione was his soulmate, and now he just had to make sure she realized this fact too.

Blaise went back to staring down at Hermione, who's lips tugged up even further when she realized she had his full attention again. Blaise graced her with a grin before closing the space between their lips once again. Hermione rested her hands upon his chest as she kissed him back passionately.

Blaise nibbled on her bottom lip, sucking on it softly before Hermione opened her mouth for him. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth, and stroked every crevice of her mouth with expertise before trailing his tongue seductively along the top of her tongue. He could feel Hermione practically melt in his arms, and grinned to himself. He cupped her adorable bum in his hands, hoisting her up. Hermione squealed in surprise and Blaise chuckled against her lips.

She wiggled to get down, but only for two seconds. She let a soft gasp escape when she felt Blaise's very prominent arousal rubbing against her when she wiggled around. Blaise felt her arms wrap around her neck, and she brought her upper body flush with his. She had lost her resistance obviously...Maybe she knew she couldn't fight against this...It was destiny.

Blaise trapped her body between his and the bookcase behind her. She had slipped her hands into his hair again, running her fingers through the choppy black locks he possessed. He squeezed her bum before reaching one hand up to undo her cloak. They had way too many clothes on at the moment...

Hermione pulled her lips apart from his with an audible smack before he could get any farther. She had a dazed look to in her eyes as if she was on a high or something. Blaise grinned to himself when he realized he had this effect upon her.

"What's wrong," Blaise asked, his tone husky and seductive.

"I don't know Zabini...This is all so sudden..."

Blaise shook his head no. Hermione looked at him curiously, and she was about to speak again but Blaise silenced her with a quick peck upon her lips.

"This has been going on for six long years Hermione...You've just been off in your world, oblivous to my blatantly obvious infatuation with you..."

"Really," Hermione asked softly, and bite her lower lip.

Blaise smiled to himself. She always nibbled on her bottom lip when she was nervous, and when she was in deep thought. He saw the light bulb figuratively go off above her head and she looked up at him through her long dark brown eyelashes.

"I can't believe I didn't see this before...I'm usually so observant..."

Blaise chuckled softly at this before kissing her forehead softly. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed at this sweet gesture and she sighed with satisfaction.

"Do you trust me pet?"

Hermione looked up at him with her big, round eyes. Blaise held her gaze and smiled from ear to ear when she nodded in affirmation. He kissed her softly, and sweetly as he slowly undid her cloak. Hermione slipped her arms from around his neck so it could fall to the ground. Blaise started unbuttoning her blouse, his fingers grazing the tops of her breasts as he pushed aside the two separate sides once he had it unbuttoned.

He slipped the shirt from her shoulders before expertly removing her bra. Hermione gasped as the cool air made her nipples hard, and she pressed her chest into Blaise's in immediate reaction to the cold. Blaise let out a soft groan at the feel of her soft, round breasts pressed against his front. He started unbuttoning his own shirt, but Hermione shoved his hand aside. Blaise pulled back to stare down at her in curiousity. Hermione gave him a shy smile before starting to undo each button carefully. She kept her chest close to him, shy about her body.

Blaise smiled to himself at how naive she was. He already loved everything about her...She had nothing to worry about, or to be shy about. Merlin her just dressed was enough to get him hard...Now with her half naked and soon to be completely naked...Well if he wasn't experienced and able to control himself, he would have cummed in his pants already.

As it was, he was already painfully hard, and they had barely done anything. Usually he wasn't this easily aroused, but Hermione did strange things to him...He had never felt like this for any other girl, and he realized he never wanted to. She was the one for him, and he couldn't have asked for anyone better.

Hermione finished unbuttoning Blaise's crisp white shirt, and slipped it off his wide shoulders and down his muscular arms. She ran her hands over his warm, caramel colored chest, and watched as Blaise looked down at her with smoldering eyes. She sent him a grin before resituating her legs, which had been resting on either side of his body, so that she could undo his belt and pants. Blaise watched her with amazement, as Hermione continued to undress him.

Finally she had the belt and the button of his slacks undone. She slid the zipper down before pushing down upon the pants. It took some effort to get the pants down with the position they were in, but finally they fell down to Blaise's ankles. He undid his shoes and kicked the pants off. Hermione watched as he started to undo the zipper at the side of her plaid skirt. She unwrapped her legs, and Blaise carefully set her on the ground so that her skirt fell to the floor. Hermione watched Blaise staring at her with lustful eyes, his eyes taking in every inch of his body he could see at the moment.

Hermione took a deep breath before slipping her black lace knickers off, and kicking them aside. She could feel her cheeks burning, but she had to admit that she liked the looks Blaise was giving her. She had been self-conscious about her body, but obviously he loved it...if his looks were anything to go by.

She had finally developed over the summer, and she still wasn't used to this new body. Before she had been flat and curveless, and now she was definitely not flat and curveless. Her breasts had grown from a A to a C cup in those few short months, and she had gone up from a size one to a size five now. She had no clue how all that could have happened so quickly yet at such a late time, but she was sort of happy with this new body. Especially if Blaise happened to like it...

He'd obviously liked the old her too since he'd liked her for six years now, but she knew that she felt more comfortable with this sexier body than she would have with her boyish figure before. She was thankful for the fact that this summer had been good, changing more than just her body. Her hair was no longer bushy, which she was ecstatic about.

Hermione turned her attention back to the almost completely naked man in front of her. She could feel her cheeks flame to a bright red as Blaise dropped his last article of clothing, his black silk boxers. Her eyes were riveted upon his manhood, wide and disbelieving.

Ok she had felt him poking her, and he had felt big, but he was huge! She didn't even know that that was possible, but obviously it was, because Blaise was standing right in front of her with _it_.

She heard him clear his throat, before he chuckled. Hermione lifted her eyes from his erection to his playful baby blue eyes. He cupped her cheek softly, and Hermione automatically leaned into his soft touch.

Blaise took a step closer to her, and Hermione kept her eyes trained upon his. She didn't want to look anywhere else...

"I won't hurt you Hermione..."

"I know that Blaise," Hermione whispered softly.

Blaise graced her with a soft smile at her answer and kissed her succulent lips quickly.

"We can still stop if you want to..."

Hermione shook her head no, before closing the small space between them, jumping into his arms. Blaise grinned down at her, holding her tightly. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he placed one hand on her bum, letting her back rest against the bookcase behind them. His other hand was braced against the bookshelf, next to her head.

Hermione stared into Blaise's beautiful eyes as he slowly slid inside her, inch by inch. Hermione gasped at the size of him, clutching to his shoulders as he stretched her to accommodate his huge manhood. Blaise looked down at her with concern, stilling his movements to allow her to adjust to the new pressure she felt within her.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry this hurts so much..."

Blaise kissed her forehead and smoothed some of her hair back from her face. Hermione smiled at him, her heart beating erratically at these sweet gestures.

"I don't want to stop...Keeping going Blaise...Please..."

Blaise groaned softly before kissing her on the lips roughly. Hermione grinned to herself and pressed herself closer to him, causing him to slid in another couple inches. He pushed himself in the rest of the way, breaking her barrier along the way. Hermione cried against his lips, and Blaise kissed her softly, whispering an apology for being such a brute.

He pulled back to stare down at her.

"We can still stop Hermione...I'm sorry I hurt you...You drive me crazy though, and I only have so much control over myself. I keep forgetting that you're not as experienced as I am..."

Hermione smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly on the lips, running her hands through his thick hair.

"I'm not some porcelain doll Blaise...I can handle a little pain and roughhousing. I like that I have this effect over you. It makes me feel...powerful..."

Blaise laughed before kissing her passionately, threading one of his hands through her hair, and squeezing her bum softly with the other. He pulled back after he'd snogged her senseless, and smirked down at her.

"You have no idea how much you really affect me...Merlin I'm absolutely crazy about you Hermione..."

Hermione grinned at this and cupped Blaise's face in her hands. She kissed him quickly before pulling back and staring into his eyes.

"I'm pretty crazy about you too," Hermione admitted, a light pink blush appearing upon her cheeks.

Blaise's eyes instantly lit up and he couldn't help the huge grin that overtook his face.

"Really," he asked softly, and Hermione nodded eagerly.

"Oh Hermione," he whispered in a husky tone before smashing his lips down upon her's.

Hermione kissed him back with every fiber of her being, and she felt him slowly slip out of her. He slid back in a bit faster than the first time, filling her completely. He had to be at least eight inches, if not more...

Blaise kept a pretty steady speed with his thrusts, being careful to not hurt Hermione again. He felt like a complete prat for being so rough with her when it was her first time. He had always had his suspicions that she was a virgin because he'd never even seen her with a boyfriend. Of course she could have sex with men while they weren't dating, like they were at the moment, but Hermione wasn't really that type of girl. She was the commitment type, and he intended to ask her to be his right after they finished this lovely shag.

He had actually planned on asking her before they shagged, but he couldn't contain his lust for very long. Hermione was always so tempting, like a forbidden fruit he wasn't supposed to sample, but couldn't resist. She was absolutely breathtaking, and he didn't want to live one more day without her.

He'd spent six long years on the sidelines, and he refused to stay out of the game any longer. If he hadn't been presented with this perfect opportunity, who knows how long it would have been till he finally made love with Hermione. She probably would have found some other man, and Blaise would have been green with jealousy. Lusting after this girl for six years had done a lot to his head. He already felt as if Hermione was his, and only his. He didn't want to share her with anyone else, and he was rather greedy when it came to possessions...Although technically Hermione wasn't a possession, but she was his beloved and he tended to be slightly possessive with women. Now that he had her, he was never going to let her go if she would allow him to stay with her forever.

If another man even looked at Hermione in the wrong way, he'd beat the bloody pulp out of him.

Blaise growled softly at the thought of another man coming after his Hermione, and he was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Hermione kissing his neck. Her hands were lost in his hair again, tugging on the ends as she did wonders to his neck.

Blaise groaned when he felt her tug on his earlobe, and he smiled to himself when he heard her laugh softly in his ear.

"Oh Blaise," Hermione sighed, and held tighter to his warm, lean body.

Blaise slowly sped up, wanting to send Hermione over the edge soon. He didn't know how much longer he could last with her hands all over him, and her lips upon his neck. At the moment her hands were trailing along his shoulders and down his back.

He wanted her to reach her climax first before he thought about himself. All he was worried about at the moment was her pleasure.

Hermione clung to Blaise's body as their hips meet over and over again. Their bodies were already covered in a light sheen of sweat, and Blaise's hair was falling into his bright blue eyes, obscuring his vision. Hermione reached a hand up to push the onyx locks away, letting her hand rest for a bit upon his cheek. He had wonderful cheekbones, and an oval shaped face, which suited his body well.

He was muscular yet still lean. He had a six pack for Merlin's sake...He was seriously fit, and Hermione definitely loved every inch of his well sculpted body. She smiled to herself and lowered her lips to his shoulder, trailing kisses along the smooth, tan skin.

Hermione nipped softly at his shoulder, and she heard Blaise chuckle above her. She wrapped her arms around his body, resting them upon his shoulder blades. She could feel his back muscles moving as he thrust into her powerfully. Blaise started kissing and sucking upon her slender neck, loving every minute of them being joined together.

"BLAISE!"

Hermione dug her nails into his back as he hit just the right spot, throwing her head back against the bookshelf as she felt even more pleasure fill her body. She gasped in surprise at what she had just done.

"I'm so sorry Blaise...," Hermione whispered, feeling horrible for hurting him.

She really hadn't been expecting that though, and it had felt great, but that was no excuse for her to claw at Blaise's back...

Blaise brought his lips up to her ear, chuckling softly before speaking.

"I can handle rough too..."

Hermione shuddered at his confession. Merlin his voice was rather husky and passionate when he said that...

Blaise tugged upon her ear playfully before grinding his hips against her's. Hermione groaned as his body assaulted her in a _very_ good way.

"I don't want you to ever stop Blaise," Hermione whispered softly, hardly believing her declaration, but not wanting to take it back either. It was true, but usually she wasn't so passionate or open with her thoughts. Perhaps Blaise just made her come undone...He was her equal, and she realized that she never wanted to be out of his arms. She felt safe there, and she felt loved. Two things that she had a hard time finding before he'd come along...

"I think we can definitely arrange that," Blaise replied with a huge smile upon his face.

Hermione sighed to herself and held tightly to Blaise. She could definitely get used to this kind of attention, especially if it always felt this wonderful. She had no idea why she had waited for Blaise for so long. They should have been doing this long ago. She'd been crushing on Blaise for almost five years now, and they were finally together now. Well technically they weren't 'together' but that didn't matter at the moment. All she cared about was that Blaise stayed by her side.

Blaise knew she was close, so he deepened his thrusts, speeding up as well. It didn't take long for Hermione to be gasping in surprise as another new sensation washed over her entire body. She rested her head against the books behind her as her body soared to new highs. She clung to Blaise and he groaned as her walls massaged him, spilling his seed inside her. He rested his head against her shoulder as they climaxed together, smirking at Hermione's rather loud responses to her orgasm. At the moment she was just crying his name, over and over again.

He loved his name falling from those beautiful lips, and when she was on the brink of ecstasy, it sounded even better...

Before Hermione had referred to him as Zabini, and he'd referred to her as Granger for appearance's sake. He didn't want anyone to know about his crush before the girl did officially. Now frankly he didn't care who found out. All he cared about was making sure Hermione was his. He was perfectly content with everything else then if she would agree to be with him.

He knew that their climaxes were reaching their end, and he placed a soft kiss upon her shoulder before lifting his head to stare at Hermione. Her head was lying back against the books, and her eyes were half closed at the moment. Her lips were parted as she breathed deeply to catch her breath. He decided that it was now or never.

"Marry me Hermione," Blaise whispered softly.

Hermione opened her eyes fully, and looked at him in surprise. She saw that he was being completely genuine. His baby blues were locked upon her chocolate eyes, never breaking their contact. Hermione could see her future in those gorgeous eyes. She could see them getting married, and buying a huge house together. She could see them getting into heated discussions in the afternoon, and making love in the evening. She could see herself giving birth to little Italian babies...Boys and girls with black curls, olive skin, and big baby blue eyes.

She wanted it all...She wanted everything she could see in that glimpse of her future.

"Okay," Hermione whispered back, a smile on her face.

Blaise grinned happily at her answer, cupping her chin in his hand. He brought their lips together in a love filled kiss, and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back with everything she possessed. After all, he was her destiny...

Well what did you all think of that one shot? It just came to me one night, and I turned my computer on and started typing away. It's different from the other one shots I've done, but in a good way. I wanted to try out a Blaise and Hermione fic, and an one shot seemed like a good starter. I've always been interested in the pairing, and I don't think there's enough of this pair out there. I want to see how many people actually read and review this before I even think about making a chapter story with Blaise and Hermione as the main pairing. They'd make a cute couple, although I did change Blaise's looks from what they were in the books. Ever since I first imagined Blaise Zabini, I've thought of him as a tan, blue-eyed, black shaggy-haired Italian hunk...Quite a yummy mental picture, huh? Well please review and tell me what you thought of this new one shot.


End file.
